


Support

by VampirePaladin



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23268664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Dr. Drakken and Kim's romantic relationship is one of support.
Relationships: Dr. Drakken & Shego (Kim Possible), Dr. Drakken/Kim Possible
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: All The Nice Things Flash Exchange 2020





	Support

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



Kim rubbed Dr. Drakken’s back as he cried. His shoulders shuddered under her touch.

“It was a complete failure,” Drakken cried.

“No, no it wasn’t. I mean, yeah, it blew up, but your infinite energy engine was working for a full hour.” Kim’s words weren’t hollow platitudes. What Drakken had accomplished was incredible, no other scientist had managed to create what he had. It could revolutionize the world, end dependence on fossil fuels and nuclear energy. “And it was still creating energy infinitely when it blew.” 

“You’re just saying that,” Drakken mumbled as he wiped away his tears.

“No, I mean it. You figured out how to create an engine that could supply infinite energy to the world.” Kim reached out and caressed his face before leaning in and kissing him on the lips. “What you’ve created can change everything. You just need to work out the kinks.”

Drakken straightened up and gave a bright smile to Kim. “You’re right. Just because I’m not a supervillain anymore doesn’t mean I’m not still the world’s most foremost mad scientist!”

“Exactly,” Kim said.

Dr. Drakken was back at work, going over the charred remains of his infinite energy engine. He was talking to himself about complex mathematical equations, force distribution, and other things. While Kim was no idiot, it was well out of her area of expertise.

“Did something blow up?” Shego asked as she walked in with a bag slung across her back.

“The infinite energy engine.” Kim’s eyes narrowed at the bag and she put her hands on her hips. “That looks like something you stole. I thought the two of you were giving up the life of crime and super villainy.”

Shego dropped the bag next to Dr. Drakken.

“Thank you, Shego,” he said, completely ignoring the interaction between the two women.

“Lighten up, Red. I stole them from Professor Demento. Just because we aren’t trying to take over the world anymore doesn’t mean we’re going to give up what works.” Shego moved to a chair, sank down into it, and pulled out a fashion magazine to read. It was this month’s issue and had Bonnie on the cover.

Kim sighed. “I guess it’s alright if you’re stealing from supervillains.”

There was a ding from the Kimmunicator. Kim pulled it up and activated it to see Wade’s face. “What’s the sitch?”

“Monkey Fist had captured Ron and is draining all the Mystical Monkey Power from him.”

“I’ll be right there,” Kim said as she shut off the Kimmunicator.

“Wait,” Shego said as she stood up, tossing aside her magazine. “As violently ill as it makes me to watch you two makeout, don’t you have a date with someone tonight,” Shego demanded. “You’re going to blow Dr. D. off to go rescue your ex!”

Kim bit her lip. That did make things a bit awkward when Shego put it that way. “Drakken?”

He turned away from his already partially rebuilt engine to look at Kim. “I trust Kim and someone’s in trouble.”

Kim felt her heart warm up at the understanding in Drakken’s voice. She knew how much he’s been looking forward to this, but he completely understood her and had complete trust in her that she wouldn’t betray him.

“Thanks,” Kim said as she went over to him, wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. It was long and lingering, letting each other taste one another.

“I think I’m going to be sick,” Shego muttered.

“I’ll grab pizza on my way back. If you’re ready for a break, we can watch soap operas together and cuddle on the couch,” Kim suggested.

“It’s a date.”

Kim dashed out the door to save the day.


End file.
